


A tu lado por siempre

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Uchiha Sasuko - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Sasuko Uchiha ha vivido en pareja con su amante desde hace 2 años, en los cuales han sido sumamente felices, a pesar de que su relación ha sido discreta.Ahora Sasuko quiere dar el paso siguiente, proponerle matrimonio a su cálido solecito. Por ello ya tiene un plan infalible.¿Su amante le dira que sí?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	A tu lado por siempre

Sasuko Uchiha, una joven adulta de 25 años, consideraba que después de terminar un día agitado y estresante en el trabajo, no existía nada mejor que llegar a su apartamento, quitarse los infernales tacones, tomar una ducha caliente y comer chucherías mientras veía televisión desde un sofá. En pocas palabras entregarse a la pereza y gula, olvidándose totalmente del mundo.

Y vaya que le vendría bien olvidarse por un rato de su vida laboral, actualmente contaba con un empleo cómo ejecutiva en una institución financiera internacional muy famosa y exitosa en Japón, llamada: Akatsuki Corp.

Con semejante prestigio detrás no era raro que los empleados estuvieran siempre en un perpetuo estado de estrés.

La mayor parte del tiempo tiempo, Sasuko permanecía sentada en su escritorio con la vista puesta en un monitor de computadora, leyendo historiales crediticios de múltiples clientes y llamándolos cuando se necesitaba, entre otras cosas. Esas eran sus operaciones diarias.

Todo esto se sumaba a las asistencias a las eternas y aburridas juntas corporativas mensuales con los jefes, que duraban más de 2 horas, y que tocaban los mismos temas de siempre: buscar estrategias con el fin de atraer más clientes que inviertan en la compañía.

En la más sincera opinión de la Uchiha, para atraer más inversionistas sólo se necesitaba el don de la palabra y convencimiento y mucha mucha paciencia. Pero los líderes de Akatsuki Corp nunca estaban satisfechos.

En fin, ya estaba en su casa y era hora de dejar estos pensamientos.

—Por fin puedo descansar de estas estacas del demonio...—comentó aliviada Sasuko al desprenderse de los tacones y sustituirlos con unas planas pantuflas de casa. Tomó el calzado formal y lo depositó en ua pequeña repisa de madera, que tenía para guardarlos cerca del recibidor.

Algunos días la jornada laboral resultaba agotadora, no obstante era el precio a pagar por elegir la independencia de sus padres y la empresa familiar que los precedía, Uchiha Corp.

Uchiha Corp. se trataba de una empresa dedicada a la fabricación de piezas automotrices, que se distribuyen en las principales manufactureras de automotores dentro del país. Cabe mencionar que la mayor parte de los inversionistas descendían del ancestral clan Uchiha, una familia famosa desde el período Edo.


End file.
